Marchlands Episode 1/Transcript
This is the transcript for Marchlands Episode 1. 1968 *The scene starts off showing a little girl running through some woods, terrified of something which is chasing after her. The little girl is later revealed to be Alice Bowen. The scene begins to go rushed, as the camera goes onto the leaf-covered ground. *The next scene is of Ruth Bowen waking up in bed, looking rather panicked. She then looks at a photograph of Alice by the side of her bed. She then turns over and notices Paul Bowen has gotten out of bed 2010 *The scene starts with Nisha Parekh waking up and pulling the covers off her and sighing. Mark Ashburn: Nisha, what are you doing? *Nisha's phone starts to ring Nisha: We've got the scan. *Nisha turns her phone off Mark: Not till eleven. Nisha: (sighs) Still a lot to do! Mark: (groans and pushes the covers away) Come on! Another half hour at least. Nisha: Mark... Mark: (hugs Nisha and nuzzles her cheek) You don't have to go back to sleep. Nisha: (smirks) *Mark and Nisha kiss each other 1987 *Helen Maynard and Eddie Maynard are in bed. Helen: Eddie... Eddie: Mmmm? Helen: (smirks) Stop poking me. Eddie: I can't help it. Helen: You've got work to go to. Eddie: I can wait five minutes. (Hugs Helen) Helen: Five minutes? Eddie: Well, you're always saying I should be more ambicious. Helen: (smiles and turns over) *Helen and Eddie giggle and kiss. *The door slams open. Amy Maynard: Mum! Scott's annoying me! *Helen and Eddie look up at her Scott Maynard: (rushes in) I'm not doing anything! Helen: Amy, you have to knock. Scott: Ugh, that's gross. *Looks down at Amy. Come on, don't encourage them. *Scott closes the door Helen: (to Eddie) Ohhhh, never mind lover boy. Hold that thought til tonight. (Gets out of bed) *Helen walks over to the window, as Eddie stares after her. *Marchlands theme song plays *Cuts to a scene where, Amy and Scott are sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast and Helen is washing the dishes. *Scott is buttering some toast and Eddie swipes it from him. Scott: Hey, get you're own! Eddie: Yeah? Well get a job. Scott: (grumbles) I'm fifteen! Eddie: So? Sweep some chimneys or something. Scott: Hey, I've got some girl's number. Eddie: Good. Give her a call. *Scott stands up. Amy: (yawns) Helen: (ruffles Amy's hair) Hi Amy, did you sleep alright? Amy: (looks at Helen with a frightened expression) Alice kept me up! Scott: (scoffs) Yeah! Alice? Good one. Amy: (glares at Scott) I talk to her when I'm in bed. Helen: Scott, leave her alone! (Takes plates away) Amy, you need your sleep. No talking in bed, do you hear? Eddie: Helen... This 'imaginary friend', how long's it going to last? Helen: (takes a sip of tea) Until she grows out of it. Amy: (sadly fiddles with her breakfast) Eddie: So, we...? Helen: Don't challenge her. Don't encourage her. Eddie: Just ignore it and do nothing? Helen: Yeah. (Walks away) Eddie: (shrugs) I can do that. 2010 *Mark is fumbling around the kitchen, making a cup of tea while the radio is playing. While shutting the fridge door, he sees a photograph of him and Nisha and smiles. He then grabs the teas and walks off. 1968 *Robert Bowen and Paul are sitting around the kitchen table, as Evelyn Bowen is preparing breakfast. Ruth: (walks in) Robert: Morning Ruth. Ruth: Robert. (Sits down) Evelyn: There's an egg left if you want it. Ruth: No thanks, Evelyn. I'm fine. Paul: (glares at Ruth) Evelyn: You can pour the tea then. Ruth: (pours tea) Category:Transcripts Category:Under construction